


Truth Or Dare

by WritingWithPassion



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithPassion/pseuds/WritingWithPassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona takes the kids for a sleepover at Jimmys. Lip and Ian stay home and Lip has an idea on how their night alone can be put to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Dare

"We're having a sleep over at Jimmy's tonight so don't get into trouble and I'll see you in the morning" Fiona exclaimed as she waved us goodbye leaving with Carl, Debbie and Liam as Jimmy beeped the car horn out the front to let them know he was there.  
"Cya" I yelled back from the dining table. Lip looked at me suggestively. I looked behind and all around thinking he was looking at something in particular, before realising he was looking at me. "What's the look for?" I spoke cocking my eyebrow.  
"Guess what we're going to do tonight" he chimed.  
"Watching shitty TV and drinking the rest of the beer in the fridge?" I said as if what we were doing was obvious.  
"No" he rolled his eyes. "Let me give you a hint, we're home, alone..."  
"We're going to wank, hopefully in separate rooms, because if not that would be super weird and I'm not into that" I laughed.  
"Well you are gay" he laughed.  
I glared at him. "Doesn't mean I want to fuck my brother" I said in an obvious tone.  
"True" He laughed "anyway! I thought we should invite Mandy and Mickey over and we can have some fun"  
"That sounds fun but fucking Mickey while you fuck Mandy sounds displeasing"  
"Displeasing? What did you swallow my text book" he laughed. "And I meant play truth or dare"  
"Ah, sure, I'll text Mickey"

To: Mick

Come over ;) bring Mandy...

-beep-

From: Mick

We're not having a threesome with my sister...

To: Mick

Haha XD we're gonna play Truth or Dare with Lip

-beep-

From: Mick

Thank fuck that's what you meant, we'll be there soon

"They'll be here soon" I smiled.  
"I'll get the beer, you move the coffee table" he instructed before walking to the fridge, I went to move the coffee table, also moving the couch back before the door opened.  
"Mickey" I exclaimed walking over to him. Should I kiss him? Would he mind? Should we hug...should I uh...  
"Hey Mr excited" he mocked. I rolled by eyes and he pulled me in for a hug. I smiled hugging him back. It was a quick hug but he pulled back kissing me on the lips before going over to say hi to Lip.  
"You look like a school girl who just got a text from her crush" Mandy laughed wrapping her arms around me.  
"Shut up" I laughed back.  
"Ready to play?" Lip questioned passing Mandy and I a beer.  
"Yeah" she nodded sitting on the outside of the space I'd made. Lip sat next to her, with me on the other side and Micky sat between Lip and I.  
"I'll ask first" she smiled. "Ian, truth or dare?"  
"Of course you choose me" I laugh. "Truth"  
"What was your first impression of Mickey?"  
"Well to be honest I thought you were a prick" I laughed looking at him. He laughed too. "But I came around"  
"That you did" he smirked.  
"So dirty" I shook my head. "Lip truth or dare?"  
"Truth" he spoke taking a sip of his beer.  
"Karen or Mandy, Go"  
He looked at Mandy before speaking. "A whole ago, I would have said Karen straight up. You know I thought I was having her kid, you also ran her over so you know. But now, Mandy, obviously" he smiled. Mandy rolled her eyes calling him a sap.  
"When someone says go you're meant to answer quickly" I stated.  
"Shut up, Mandy truth or dare?"  
"Truth" she replied before drinking her beer.  
"What is your favourite quality of mine?" He smirked.  
"As if you didn't need a bigger head" she laughed. "Your quick wit" she answered. He nodded in approval. "Mick, truth or dare?"  
"Uh, truth"  
"Do you love Ian?" The question came out fast and I don't know why but my heart jumped. Mickey didn't seem too shocked as he simply replied.  
"I dunno maybe?"  
"I dunno maybe, isn't an answer Mick, yes or no" he groaned.  
"Then yeah yeah"  
"Sorry what?" She replied innocently.  
"Yes, fucking hell, I love him"  
"That's better" my cheeks were surely red as I bit my lip looking anywhere but Mickey.  
"Lip truth or dare?"  
"Dare" he replied.  
"I dare you, to describe your latest dream" Lip's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly, Mickey looked very pleased with himself. Is there something I don't know?  
"Well...well...well first of all, fuck you, and basicall-"  
"Wait" Mickey interrupted. Lip's face paled and he started cracking his fingers. "Show us the 'lead up" he laughed.  
"I officially hate you" Lip spoke once he'd slightly recomposed himself.  
"It went a little something like this" he glared at Mickey before placing a hand on Mandy's neck attaching their lips as he slowly crawled over her grinding their hips together. I looked towards Mickey before leaning over so our heads were close.  
"That's your sister" I whispered.  
"Yeah but I know she'll thank me later" he whispered back. I laughed before sitting back up straight.  
"So yeah" Lip stated as he recomposed himself. Mandy's cheeks were bright red and her lips were also at least a shade darker.  
"Ian truth or dare?"  
"Dare" I replied.  
"I dare you...to unbutton Mickey's shirt and kiss his neck and..." He leaned over whispering in my ear "you can't stop till he moans" I laughed out of nervousness.  
I bit my lip as Mickey and I turned to face each other.  
"So the weather has been nice today" I stated as I undid the first two buttons. He said nothing and I laughed again.  
Lip moved over whispering more words in my ear.  
"Seriously?" I replied  
"Seriously" he smiled. Mandy looked confused before I started talking again.  
"I love your pale skin it makes me so hot, and your hair" I made a 'mmm' sound as I removed one hand from his shirt to take my fingers through his short hair. "God" I half moaned half laughed. Mickey looked so uncomfortable. Mandy was in hysterics, so was Lip.  
I had finally finished undoing his buttons and I instantly moved my lips down to his chest placing soft kisses to his skin. He was tense at first but after a few kisses I could feel his muscles relax and he leaned back a little. I moved my face to his neck sucking on the skin. I could tell he was comfortable now because as I sucked harder he let his head fall back allowing me to have easier access to his neck. It wasn't long before I was sure I'd made a mark on his skin and a short husky moan escaped his lips. I pulled back kissing the purple mark on his neck.  
"You made him keep going till I moaned didn't you" he stated sitting back up.  
"Yes, yes I did" Lip laughed.  
"Mandy truth or dare" I smiled.  
"Truth"  
"Do you have feelings for Lip?" I already basically knew the answer but I think Lip should hear it.  
"Yeah" she mumbled.  
I smiled placing my hands behind me so I could sit back a little. My fingers lay'd across Mickey's but he didn't move, and neither did I.  
"Mickey truth or dare?"  
"Dare" he said in a challenging tone.  
"I dare you to lay in Ian's lap till your next turn"  
"Sure" he said it quite confidently but I think a little bit of him still felt uncomfortable. He shuffled over as I opened my legs and he sat against me leaning back onto my chest.  
"Lip"  
"Dare"  
"Sit behind Mandy and hold her boobs until your next go"  
"Mickey!" Mandy called out. "You just wait" she huffed.  
"Ian truth or dare?" Lip spoke once his hands were resting gently against Mandy's boobs.  
"I'll play this one safe and go truth"  
"How often do you and Mickey fuck? And where is the weirdest place you've done it" my face paled and I'm sure Mickey's did too, he tensed a little against me so I leaned a little forward wrapping my arms around his stomach.  
"I don't really keep track" I replied sheepishly, lip cracked up. "And what do you define as weird" I spoke before resting my chin on Mickey's shoulder. He seemed to relax a little once I'd done that and it's just the weirdest most amazing feeling to be able to have that effect on someone. Especially when it's someone you love.  
"I duno anywhere out of the bedroom" I laughed a little deciding instead of getting embarrassed, I'd make Lip regret asking.  
"Well there's mickeys lounge room, the baseball players cage at the pitch, the freezer at the cash and grab more than once by the way, also the store room-"  
"Okay...uh you two seem to like the outdoors" he interrupted.  
"Oh and under the bleachers" I added. Mickey was really tense against me now so I turned my head placing a soft kiss to his neck.  
"Mandy truth or dare?"  
"Dare"  
"I dare you to hold lips hands tight until his next go, also you can't ask him next!"  
"Ugh" she groaned before holding Lip's hands tight against her chest.  
"Mickey" she mumbled.  
"...uh dare"  
"I dare you to hold Ian's bulge till his next turn"  
Mickey went all awkward again before sliding over my leg so he was once again next to me before his hand was placed gently on my crotch. He was still really close so when Mandy and Lip for up to grab more beer, after I told them his hands couldn't move from her chest of course, I whispered.  
"You're making it real hard not to get a boner here"  
"Well a dare's a dare" he replied.  
"Yeah well you're gonna have to take care of things later I hope you know"  
"What do you think I wouldn't?"  
"Nah just letting you know" I smiled. He laughed a little causing his hand to shake.  
"God Mick, Shake your hand like that one more time and things will get pretty awkward" he smirked at me as if threatening to move his hand before Mandy and Lip walked back with another case of beer. We all took one, not that we should. The alcohol was already starting to make us feel quite tipsy. We'd already polished off two cases, of four beers. Although I guess we can just say we 'had to' because they were cheap and expire tomorrow.  
"Lip" Mickey announced.  
"Dare"  
"I dare you" he paused. "To Motorboat Mandy"  
"What is with you guys and making Lip touch my boobs?"  
"Well we know he wants to and we know you want him to so?" I beamed at her.  
"You're so dead Ian" Mandy replied "you just wait till I get to ask again" she smiled.  
Lip moved around to the front of her before holding her boobs and placing his face into her chest. I laughed, although feeling quite disturbed it was pretty funny.  
"Mandy" Lip smiled.  
"Dare" she said cautiously. Probably thinking he wouldn't make her do anything bad, but Oh the questions he could ask!  
"I dare you to make-out with Ian's neck. While Ian and Mickey can not break eye contact otherwise she has to suck his dick." We all fell silent before Mandy giggled.  
"Whatever" maybe we should stop with the alcohol...we didn't.  
Mickey took his hand away from my crotch. Mandy moved over to my neck and began sucking on it. It felt wrong, maybe if I could close my eyes I could pretend it was Mickey but I had to keep my eyes on Mickey, he looked jealous? And I'd realised Lip's plan had worked. Mandy kept sucking on my neck. Her soft lips tickling my skin in all the wrong ways. Her hands were placed softly on my hips and they felt small, but not at all like Mickeys, they were thin and delicate. Mickey looked like he was in another world but he also looked quite annoyed.  
"Okay you guys can stop" Lip laughed. Mickey leaned over pecking me on the lips. It was safe to say I was shocked. "A little territorial Mickey?" Lip smirked.  
"Shut up" he glared.  
"He's as gay as they come, he's all yours" Mandy assured him. "But Mickey I do owe you some more payback so I dare you to suck Ian's dick" she looked to Lip who was laughing.  
"You totally deserved that" I think he said. My eyes widened but the alcohol in my system seemed to make my reaction a lot less surprised. I guessed Mickey was pretty gone once he started unzipping my pants.  
"Uh" I didn't know what to do. "Do you have to do-" I was cut off by the surging pleasure of Mickeys mouth pushing down on my dick. He was at an angle which made it impossible for Mandy and Lip to see what was happening, even though they knew. But sadly that left me looking right at them. I decided to close my eyes tight, it was a lot less awkward when I didn't have them looking right a me. I held in every moan and curse word that threatened to leave my mouth. Mickey swirled his tongue around my tip and my stomach flipped and I started to feel lite headed. I need to breath. I opened my mouth taking in a deep breath, breathing out resulted in me moaning quite loudly. I placed a soft hand on Mickey's head as he bobbed up and down. One of his hand gripped my thigh and the other held my waist. His grip was strong and oh fuck. My muscles tightened and the world seemed to be spinning.  
"Ugh!! Fuck!" I called out as I released into Mickey's mouth.  
He came up smiling at me sheepishly, he was so drunk. I zipped by pants back up and Mandy looked embarrassed for her brother but also I don't think anyone even cares that such a dirty thing just happened, the alcohol level in our body's was simply just too high for us to fathom the will to care.  
"Lip, I dare you to put your hands up Mandy's shirt and hold her boobs, under her bra too" he smirked.  
"Again with the boobs!" Mandy laughed. I laughed too, not really sure why, I just felt so happy!  
"Ian I dare you to grind on Mickey!" Lip spoke.  
"I didn't even choose dare!" I shouted, why am I shouting. I started laughing. "But gladly!" I smiled crawling, as I pushed Mickey down so he was laying on the floor. I leant down kissing his lips before steadying my hands on either side of his head and moving my hips against his.  
I heard a soft moan escape his lips as his hips moved with mine.  
"You're so hot" I whispered.  
"Shut up" he smirked. I laughed before Lip told us we could stop. I kissed his lips again before sitting back up pulling Mickey up shortly after and pulling him into my side placing an arm around his shoulder and holding onto his upper arm. His arm snaked around my waist as his fingers began playing with the material of my shirt.  
"Mandy, I dare you to-"  
Mickey whispered a dare in my ear. "Suck Lip off"  
"Knew that was going to come!" She laughed ignoring the fact that she didn't even choose between a truth or dare.  
Mandy moved towards Lip and I looked to Mickey who's face was centimetres from my own.  
Mickey stared back at me and for a while we just sat there gazing into each others eyes. I yawned breaking eye contact before realising Mandy and Lip were running upstairs...I think I know why...I yawned again downing the last few drops of beer number...okay clearly I need to keep count of things more. I took my arm off Mickey standing up and stretching my legs walking over to turn the lights off before I hopped up onto the lounge too tired to walk up stairs, also not wanting to hear Lip and Mandy play bunnies. I lay down on my back. Mickey just sat there not saying a word before he slowly crawled over squishing onto the couch with me. I turned on my side my arm holding him in close by his waist.  
"That was fun" he whispered.  
"What was your favourite dare?" I whispered back my breath making the small hairs on his neck stand up.  
"The one where you had to kiss me until I moaned, I wish you didn't have to stop there though" his voice came out quieter this time. I kissed the back of his neck and he rolled over to face me.  
"Thank you" I whispered.  
"For what?"  
"Coming out, I never really thanked you for doing that"  
"I had to, there was no way...no way I was going to let you walk out again" he paused looking off to the side. "I'm not going to loose you again" he said softly.  
"You won't" I smiled kissing him on the lips.  
"How the hell did we get here?"  
"On the lounge?"  
"No, here how did we end up on this path of life after everything..." I smiled at Mickeys deep thoughts, he has so many different drunk moods.  
"I think a little like this" I smiled rolling slightly so I was hovering above him before attaching my lips to his. He tilted his head up slightly, deepening the kiss. I slid my tongue across the bottom of his lip before grazing it with my teeth. He moaned and I swear I could get off to the mere sound of his husky moans. I moved to his neck sucking on the same spot as before. He let out another moan before I reattached our lips. One of his hands sat on my waist the other gently on my neck.  
"Man I love you" he breathed out when we broke apart.  
My eyes widened at his words and he pecked me on the lips. I smiled my heart beating as fast as ever. I moved down to spoon Mickey again.  
"I love you too Mick" I smiled kissing the back of his neck again once he'd rolled back over cuddling into me. 

~~~  
Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
